Cinema Bizarre Love is my question and conclusion
by tearsbehindthemask
Summary: Many people have already realised that Cinema Bizarre's lead singer is a real catch; when Yu and Kiro realise their feelings for Strify are more than just 'friendly feelings', things get complicated. Warning: Shounen ai/Yaoi StrifyxYu StrifyxKiro
1. Tears and love

**Hi people!:D After a lot of Naruto fanfiction I thought it was time for something else. And it turned out to be Cinema Bizarre fanfiction:p  
I hope you like the story!  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

I LOVE CINEMA BIZARRE!!! 3

There are times when you feel like you can't live without love. Times when you feel lonely, when you want to be hugged. Everyone experiences these moments. Even when you're famous, it doesn't change anything. Everyone wants to be loved. Nobody loves no one.

Strify woke up early and yawned. Two voices where quarreling somewhere and Strify tried to understand what they were quarreling about.  
"Yu! Get out of the damn bathroom now!"  
Kiro, the blonde bassist of Cinema Bizarre was banging on the bathroom door, apparently really angry.  
"I'm not done with my hair yet, Kiro! Just wait a bit longer!" Yu yelled back from out of the bathroom.  
"Dammit, Yu! I have to pee!" Kiro cried.  
"There's a toilet downstairs too!"  
"Yuuuuu! I'm not going to walk through the hallways in my underwear!" Kiro yelled desperate.  
Strify smiled, he could imagine what Kiro looked like right now. His hair a mess and dressed only in a boxer and a loose white t-shirt.  
"Yuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
Strify heard the lock of the bathroom click and the relieved sigh of Kiro.  
"It's all yours, princess." Yu said, walking out of the bathroom in a baggy jeans and red shirt. His hair and make-up looked perfect.  
Strify couldn't hear the angry words of Kiro and heard the door slam.  
Yu chuckled and Strify heard him walk away.  
Strify sighed, these quarrels weren't really unique anymore. Sleeping in hotels or in the tour bus for so long would often cause little quarrels like this, sometimes even a fight.  
It was never really serious though, the five band members were all the best of friends and they would make up with each other in no time.  
Strify turned around in bed. He just realized how spacious a double bed was for him alone.  
The other side of the bed was cold. Strify tended to sleep at one side of the bed, to curl up like a cat and to stay there for the rest of the night. He hated sleeping alone though.  
After another yawn and stretching out, Strify decided that it was time to get out of bed. He searched for his underwear, knowing that walking around in a hotel naked was never a good idea.  
Strify put on a black boxer and stepped out of bed. The soft red carpet of the hotel room felt great on his bare feet.  
When Strify stepped out of bed, Kiro came out of the bathroom. Kiro looked exactly as Strify thought that he would. The bassists hair was messy, he wore a white t-shirt that was too big for him and there was a hint of a light blue boxer under it.  
"Morning." Strify said from his room.  
Kiro looked at Strify and looked really tired.  
"Morning." Kiro said with a yawn.  
"Didn't sleep well?" Strify asked, walking towards Kiro in his black boxer shorts.  
"Not at all." Kiro replied. "I slept in one room with, Yu."  
Strify smiled and hugged Kiro. Yu always liked to tease and annoy Kiro. Strify agreed with Yu though, it was funny to tease Kiro.  
"Then I'll take care of it that you'll sleep well tomorrow." Strify assured the bassist.  
"…Thanks. Now I have to get back into that room to get my clothes. Without being killed."  
"Yu would never kill you." Strify said laughing, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of Kiro's face. "He likes you too much for that. And we wouldn't want any other bassist than you."  
"Thanks." Kiro said blushing and he walked towards his and Yu's bedroom.

Strify walked into the bathroom and saw the mess that the five of them had already created even though they only stayed in this hotel for one night.  
Make-up, hairbrushes, creams, shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrushes and jewellery were everywhere.  
Strify sighed, took off his boxer again and stepped in the shower.  
The warm water soaked Strify's hair and Strify enjoyed the feeling of the water on his skin. He was tired. He was really tired.  
They had been giving concerts almost every day the last two weeks. It was exhausting.  
Strify leaned against the shower wall and sighed. That moment, the bathroom door opened and Romeo walked towards the washbasin. Romeo would often wake up early, he was already dressed in a black pants and a black t-shirt. His face wasn't really made-up, there was only a hint of black eyeliner.  
It took Romeo a while to realize that there was someone in the shower.  
Strify and Romeo stared at each other's reflections in the mirror.  
"Strify!" Romeo said surprised, "I… I didn't know that you were up yet."  
"Well… I am." Strify said, not able to say anything else.  
Romeo stared at Strify's reflection in the mirror.  
Strify then realized that his whole body was visible. His whole body. Quickly he covered up his business.  
"I didn't look!" Romeo said, turning red. "Eh… I'll come back later."  
"Yeah… See you later." Strify said, when Romeo quickly walked out of the bathroom.  
Shit… He should really remember lock the door next time that he took a shower…

After a few minutes, Strify stepped out of the shower and immediately locked the door. That would prevent him from any other surprises…  
Strify took a bathrobe and a towel from a cabinet and put the bathrobe on. He realized that he had left his clothes in his bedroom.  
Sighing, Strify took his boxer from the floor and unlocked the door.  
When he saw that the hall was empty, he walked to his bedroom and closed the door.  
"Hi Strify."  
Strify was scared stiff when he turned around and saw Yu lying on his bed.  
"Yu! What are you doing here?" Strify asked, dropping his towel on the bed.  
"I was looking for my necklace. Can't find it anywhere." Yu said relaxed, looking at Strify.  
"So how is lying on my bed going to help you find you're necklace?" Strify asked, checking if his bathrobe was covering everything.  
"I was looking for my necklace, then I got tired and decided to lie down on your bed."  
"So why here?"  
"I think that Kiro is angry." Yu said smiling.  
"Doesn't mean that you should lie down on my bed."  
"Yeah it does because Shin is still sleeping in the third room and you're room was the only one left."  
Strify took his towel again and started to dry his hair a bit aggressively.  
"So it was just because you couldn't get anything better?" Strify asked annoyed.  
"No! That's not it…" Yu said, a bit confused.  
"Just get out now. I have to get dressed." Strify said, looking at his feet.  
"But Strify…"  
Yu stood up and walked towards Strify. When he was only a few inches away from Strify he hesitated.  
Just hug me or something. Strify thought, begged.  
Yu didn't really know what to do and pulled his raised hand back.  
"See you later then…" Yu muttered and he walked out of the room.  
When Yu had closed the door, Strify sank down on the floor. Tears ran down his cheeks.  
There was no one to hold him. No one to love. He felt so lonely…  
The door opened.  
"Strify, I think I…"  
Yu stopped when he saw Strify crying on the floor.  
"Strify! What's wrong?"  
Yu kneeled down next to Strify and wrapped his arms around him.  
"It's going to be okay… Don't cry, Strify…"  
Strify buried his face in Yu's shirt and cried.  
Finally, there were two arms around him. He wasn't alone anymore. For now.  
"Yu…?" Strify sobbed.  
"Yes?" Yu asked worried.  
"Can you just… Hold me for a bit longer?"  
Yu smiled and ran his hand through Strify's still wet hair.  
"Of course I can…"

Sometimes sadness is the only way to find love. Even if it's just a little bit…


	2. A bizarre morning

**Hi readers!  
How are you today? I'm supposed to learn for my test week today (as I was last week), but I'm not feeling like it and I can't focus, so I wrote two chapters for this story today :p. Hope you like the new chapters =D  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

"Guys! I think it's time to go!"  
Kiro was walking around in the hotel suite, trying to find all of his band mates.  
"Romeo! Do you have any idea where Yu is?"  
Romeo looked at Kiro over his big mug of coffee.  
"No idea. Thought that he slept in your room?"  
"Well, yeah, he did, but he's gone and we have an interview in like… half an hour or something!"  
Romeo looked at the big clock on the wall.  
"Oh damn… You're right…"  
"Of course I'm right! Why would I stress out if I wasn't right?!" Kiro yelled annoyed.  
"Chill out, it's a hotel suite, how hard is it to find three dudes in a hotel suite?"  
Romeo put down his mug and walked towards the bathroom.  
"Anyone inside?" he asked.  
No response.  
Romeo opened the door and indeed, the bathroom was empty.  
Kiro opened the door to Strify's room at that moment and saw Yu sitting on Strify's bed while Strify was sitting on the floor with his back to Kiro.  
"There you are." Kiro sighed, "Did you forget about the interview?"  
Yu stared at Kiro like he would have done when a gorilla in silver boots had been standing there instead of Kiro.  
"Strify! You didn't forget about the interview didn't you?" Kiro said desperate, "I mean that Yu forgets it… okay I can understand that."  
"Hey!" came Yu's protest but Kiro cut him off.  
"Strify, you wouldn't forget about an interview wouldn't you?"  
Strify turned his face towards Kiro and Kiro saw that Strify's eyes were red and puffy, it was clear that he just cried.  
"Strify! What's wrong?!"  
Kiro ran towards Strify and put his arms around him.  
"Why did you cry?"  
Suddenly, Kiro turned his head towards Yu, an angry expression on his girly face.  
"Yu! Did you do anything to Strify?"  
Yu's mouth fell open.  
"Of course not! How can you think… Kiro! What the hell?!"  
Strify shook his head.  
"Don't worry, Kiro." Strify said, with his usual voice, "The stress was too much for a second and Yu came in because he heard me crying. I'm okay now."  
"But…" Kiro looked at Yu.  
"I'm okay, Kiro." Strify said, turning Kiro's face to his side. "But thanks for worrying."  
"Hey guys, we have to hurry." Romeo said appearing in the door opening, "The interview is… Strify… Why aren't you dressed yet? And… Where's your make-up?"  
Strify stared at Romeo in horror and ran towards the closest mirror.  
"Oh my god! How much time do we have left?"  
"Probably about twenty minutes."  
"I have to get dressed!" Strify yelled, "And my make-up…!"  
"No time for make-up, Strify!" Romeo said, "Put on some clothes and your sunglasses and we're off."  
"Can you please leave my room then?" Strify sighed. "I mean, you're all standing here and I have to get dressed… Where's Shin?"  
The four guys looked around and Romeo shrugged.  
"I couldn't find him…"  
"He's probably still sleeping…" Kiro moaned.  
"But he wasn't inside his room!" Romeo said.  
"Well I bet he's there, hiding under the blankets or something." Kiro said, walking towards Shin's bedroom.  
Romeo sighed and went after Kiro.  
Yu and Strify were the only ones left in the room.  
"Shall I go now?" Yu asked.  
"Yeah, that's probably better…"  
"Okay…"  
Yu was walking towards the door when Strify grabbed his wrist.  
"Yu… Thanks." Strify whispered, and he kissed Yu on his lips after which Strify pushed him out of the room and closed the door.  
Yu stood in front of Strify's door and touched his lips. He would probably never really understand Strify.

"Shin wake up!"  
Kiro's annoyed voice disturbed Yu's thoughts and Yu walked in the direction of Kiro's voice.  
"Shin, you have to get out of bed!" Romeo sighed, pulling the sheets off Shin.  
"Why should I…?" Shin's sleepy voice responded.  
"Because we've got an interview in a few minutes." Yu said, leaning against the doorpost.  
Shin's eyes opened immediately and he sat up.  
"What?! How late… Why…"  
Shin stared at the three guys in his room.  
"What are you all doing here?"  
Quickly he checked if he was wearing his pyjama trousers and he was relieved to see that he was indeed wearing a comfy grey pants.  
"No time for explanation!" Kiro said pulling Shin's arm. "You have to get dressed now!"  
"Yeah yeah, how much time do we have left?" Shin yawned, stepping out of his bed.  
"About a quarter I guess." Yu said, rolling his eyes.  
"WHAT?"  
Shin grabbed Yu's shirt and stared at him quite aggressively.  
"Easy, Shin." Yu said, pushing Shin away. "If you hurry up we're ready to go. Strify is getting dressed now too."  
Shin seemed to calm down and after some heavy breathing he said, a bit shy:  
"Can you please get out… I have to get dressed."  
Yu shrugged and walked out of the room. He was pretty used to Shin's weird mood changes now so he just ignored it.  
Kiro and Romeo followed Yu and the door closed.  
"This is just…"  
Kiro sighed.  
"A bizarre morning?" Romeo finished his sentence.  
"As always." Yu said smiling.  
The door of Strify's room opened and Strify appeared dressed in a tight black pants and a loose grey shirt with silver decorations. He was holding a huge pair of sunglasses in his right hand and held a bag in the other.  
"I'm ready to go I guess." Strify said smiling. "Let's go."  
"We can't leave yet." Kiro said.  
Strify looked confused.  
"Why not? Do I look so bad without my make-up?"  
"No! Of course not!" Kiro said turning red.  
"Shin isn't ready yet." Yu sighed, looking at the embarrassed Kiro.  
"… SHIN!"  
Strify paced towards Shin's room and pulled open the door.  
"Shin! Are you ready to go…?!"  
Strify and Shin stared at each other and Strify's eyes wandered off checking out Shin's bare chest.  
Shin was muscled as you would expect from a drummer. He wasn't too muscled though, he was muscled and tall but still cute.  
"… Strify? I… I only have to put on a t-shirt. Just a moment."  
Shin turned around, probably blushing, and took a cute grey with red girly shirt out of his suitcase.  
Strify couldn't help but staring at Shin's body while he put on his shirt. He was so… Well… Yu was just hot without a shirt, Shin was… different. But also in a good way.  
"I'm ready to go now." Shin said, taking his cell phone from his bedside table and putting it in one of his pockets.  
Strify coughed.  
"Yeah, let's go then. We have to hurry."  
The guys were waiting in the suite, Kiro looking pretty moody (he really didn't like mornings, especially not mornings like this), Romeo just staring at the ceiling and Yu was trying to make the suite look a bit less messy by gathering all kinds of stuff from the guys that was lying on the floor.  
"Let's go guys!" Strify said, dragging Shin with him who was trying to make his hair look a bit less messy.  
"Here, your sunglasses." Yu said, taking a pair of glasses from the bunch of stuff that he had just put on a table.  
"Thanks.."  
Shin took the sunglasses and put them on.  
"Now let's go! We're already late and even Yu woke up on time today so I don't understand why we have to be late again!"  
Yu rolled his eyes. Kiro's mood was really bad this morning…  
"You're right, Kiro, I'm sorry." Strify said, "Let's go guys."


	3. An interesting interview

**Hi readers! I've got nothing left to say here so just enjoy the chapter :)**

Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask

The guys walked towards the parking lot and found their hired red Mercedes.  
"So who's gonna drive?" Strify asked, looking at the guys, holding the keys of the car.  
"I'll drive today." Yu said, taking the keys from Strify. "Get in."  
Yu sat down behind the wheel, Romeo sat down on the passenger's seat next to him and the other three sat down in the backseat (which took some effort), Strify between Kiro and Shin.  
They had less than ten minutes to get to the building were the interview was held. The building was, of course, on the other end of the city so they would never get there in time. Well… Probably. But Yu was driving…

Ten minutes later, the car stopped in front of a large building, a sign above the large glass doors saying 'Shining star'.  
Kiro immediately got out of the car, his legs unsteady.  
"Next time we're in a hurry… Please, don't let Yu drive the car…" he mumbled.  
"Well we got here pretty soon. Be grateful." Yu said smiling, stepping out of the car, stretching his arms. "We would've been here even sooner if that traffic light turned green more quickly."  
"Since when do you care about traffic lights?!" Kiro asked in disbelief, "You didn't care about the four traffic lights before that last one either!"  
"There were more traffic lights?" Yu asked innocent, "Oh, I think I missed them."  
Before Kiro could answer, Strify took his hand and said:  
"Come on guys, we're in a hurry, remember?"  
Yu locked the car and the guys followed Strify and Kiro.  
Inside, the bands two regular assistants were waiting.  
"Strify! Guys! Why for god's sake are you late?! You promised that you would be okay without us and that you'd be here in time! I'll never leave you alone in a hotel again!" one of the guys said, almost with tears of anger in his eyes.  
"Relax, Daniel. We're not that late." Strify said with an adorable smile.  
"Well…" Daniel didn't really know what to say and sighed, "Let's go upstairs. They're waiting for you."

Upstairs, two women were waiting for the band. They were working for some kind of pop magazine and after a polite greeting the interview began.  
The questions were mostly about their clothing style and the things that had influenced their music.  
As usual, Strify answered most of the questions and the other guys answered when they felt it was a good time to say something.  
At the end of the interview, the women took some pictures of the guys and they left.  
Strify sighed relieved when the women had closed the door.  
"Thank god. I thought this interview would never end."  
"I have to pee!" Kiro suddenly cried and he ran out of the room.  
There was a silence in which the six guys in the room all stared at the door where Kiro had just disappeared. This reminds me of this morning in the hotel, two of them thought.  
"The interview wasn't that bad. The pictures. That was bad." Shin then sighed.  
"So why are you wearing those sunglasses?" Daniel asked, suspiciously staring at Strify and Shin.  
Strify shrugged and took of his glasses.  
"Does this answer your question?"  
Daniel kept staring at Strify.  
"I think I never really saw you without make-up. Especially not during an interview!"  
Strify rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah I know, I look horrible. I brought my make-up so I'm just going to put in on in a restroom."  
"There's a restroom on the left." Will, the other assistant, said.  
"Thanks. I'll be back in a few minutes." Strify said, walking towards the door.

Strify entered the restroom and put his make-up stuff on one of the washbasins.  
He just started putting on his eye shadow when a toilet flushed and Kiro stepped out of a toilet cabin.  
"Hey Kiro, what did you drink this night?" Strify asked teasing, "Three bottles of champagne?"  
"Of course not." Kiro giggled, "I don't even like champagne. Yu and Romeo probably drank the bottles from the suite."  
"There's a good chance that happened yeah." Strify said smiling.  
Kiro washed his hands and Strify continued with his make-up.  
"Shall I help you?" Kiro asked after a while when Strify was kind of messing up with his eyeliner.  
"That'd be great, Kiro!"  
Kiro finished Strify's eye make-up and put a light foundation on his face.  
"Done." Kiro said after a while, admiring his work.  
Strify looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.  
"Thanks Kiro, you're the best."  
Kiro blushed and smiled.  
Kiro was so cute when he did that. Damn! Why did all of his band mates have to be so cute? Strify thought sighing.  
"What's wrong?" Kiro asked worried when Strify sighed.  
Strify looked at Kiro and saw a smudge of mascara on his cheek.  
"There's some mascara on your face." Strify said smiling.  
"Where?" Kiro started rubbing his face and only caused the smudge to spread.  
"Wait a second." Strify laughed.  
Strify licked his forefinger and started to remove the smudge from Kiro's face.  
Kiro was holding his breath. Strify was standing really close to him…  
Strify saw the adorable blush on Kiro's face again. He just couldn't resist…  
Slowly, Strify moved forward. Kiro's heart was beating like crazy.  
Tenderly, Strify's lips brushed Kiro's. Kiro closed his eyes when he felt Strify's lips on his.  
Of course, Strify had kissed him before on stage, but this was different. It felt different. Better.  
Kiro's lips parted and Strify moved closer towards Kiro.  
Strify made Kiro walk backwards until there was a wall behind Kiro and Strify in front of Kiro.  
"… Strify…"  
"You're just too cute Kiro. I can't help it." Strify said smiling.  
Strify kissed Kiro again, even more passionate than before.  
One of Strify's hands was on the wall next to Kiro's head, the other one was under Kiro's shirt, caressing his back.  
Kiro's arms were on Strify's waist, pulling him closer towards him.  
Strify's lips wandered off and kissed Kiro's neck causing Kiro to moan quietly.  
"… Strify… I…"  
"Don't say anything, Kiro…" Strify whispered, his warm breath causing Kiro to shiver.  
Strify knew what Kiro wanted to say, he just didn't know if he wanted to hear it.  
Just when Strify's fingers caressed Kiro's lower back and started to move lower, Kiro gasped for breath and the door opened.  
Kiro pushed Strify away and Strify stepped back immediately.  
Shin walked in, staring at the two guys. Kiro, a red face and breathing quite fast, and Strify, with his usual attitude.  
"Shin! What are you doing here?" Strify asked smiling walking towards Shin to give Kiro a chance to get a grip of himself.  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your make-up…"  
"Of course, Shin!"  
Strify led Shin towards the washing basin where his make-up was.  
"I could help you if you'd like?" Kiro said coughing.  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Kiro."  
Kiro avoided to look at Strify and Strify sighed.  
The fun couldn't last long, it never did.  
But… Was it an impulse to kiss Kiro?  
Well… It was. But… Kiro has always been this cute and… Strify had thought that for a long time…  
Kiro… Kiro had liked Strify. Really liked him. Maybe even loved him…  
"All right, I'm done." Kiro said, checking out Shin's make-up.  
"Thanks, Kiro." Shin said smiling.  
"Then we're ready to go back I guess." Strify said, gathering his make-up in his bag again.  
"Yeah, let's go." Kiro said, not enthusiastically at all.  
Strify smiled sadly and Kiro answered with a sad smile as well.

The other guys were still waiting in the room.  
The assistants were checking some things on a schedule, Romeo was staring out of the window and Yu stared at the guys when they entered the room. He was staring at Kiro in particular, a bit suspicious.  
"We're ready to go guys." Strify said with a, fake, happy face.  
"We're going back to the hotel?" Romeo asked, turning around.  
"Guess so." Strify said shrugging.  
"I wouldn't think so." Daniel said, shaking his head. "You've got a busy schedule. You're going back to the hotel tonight, after the concert."  
"What?!" the five guys yelled at the same time.  
"Come on don't complain. It's work."  
Strify sighed.  
His job was the best that he could think of, but still, sometimes it sucked.


	4. About a confession

**Hi readers! Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy (yeah I know that's my usual excuse :p). I didn't really know if I wanted to write another chapter for this story either… I was really sad when I read the letter from Cinema Bizarre about their 'break'… But, I still love the band, and I want to write more chapters for this story. So, enjoy the new chapter :)  
Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask**

By the way… I don't really know myself… So… Who do you want Strify to end up with? Kiro or Yu?

Kiro was sitting in an armchair in his hotel room, staring out of the window.  
The band had moved to another hotel to avoid the paparazzi and every band member got his own room today.  
Kiro didn't like the silence in his room, the band had just finished their concert and got an amazing applause from the audience. Kiro could still hear the girls screaming his name.  
The kiss this afternoon felt like it happened ages ago…  
Kiro touched his lips and blushed. Strify was a good kisser…  
There was a knock on the door and Kiro's thoughts were disturbed.  
"Kiro? You awake?"  
Kiro sighed. It was just Yu. Which was a good thing. Probably.  
"Yeah, I'm awake," Kiro replied, standing up and walking towards the door, "Wait a sec…"  
When Kiro opened the door, Yu walked in, wearing a white hotel bathrobe.  
"Wow, Kiro! What's up with this room?"  
Yu walked around and checked out the large hotel room.  
"Is there something wrong?" Kiro asked, following Yu around the room.  
"Wrong?"Yu asked, turning around, "This room is huge! My room is much smaller! Heck, even Strify's room is smaller! Did they give you the honeymoon suite or something?"  
Kiro turned red.  
"What?! I… No!"  
"Just joking." Yu said grinning.  
Yu said down on a comfortable red couch and sighed dramatically.  
"So… What are you doing here?" Kiro asked, quite annoyed.  
"Just hanging around." Yu said smiling.  
"Yu?!"  
"Okay, okay. Man, you can't take a joke." Yu giggled, "Romeo and I were planning on going out, you know, drinking and dancing. Like to come with us?"  
"Isn't Shin coming with you?" Kiro asked surprised (Shin usually went out with them).  
"Nah, he's already asleep." Yu sighed. "Said he was tired."  
"And… Strify?"  
"Strify what?"  
"Is he coming with you?"  
"Why do you ask?" Yu asked suspicious.  
"… No reason…"  
"Kiro, you know you can't lie to me. I know that you're lying."  
Kiro turned red and looked away.  
"I'm not lying…" he mumbled.  
"Kiro…? What is it?"  
Kiro knew he wouldn't be able to lie. But… He couldn't tell Yu anything about the kiss… Right?  
"Kiro?"  
Kiro sighed. There was no other option. And… somehow… He wanted to tell somebody about the kiss…  
"I… This afternoon… Strify… We…"  
Kiro fell silent.  
"You what?"  
"We… We kissed…"  
Kiro almost whispered those last words and turned away because he must've looked like a tomato.  
Yu stared at Kiro.  
No…  
It couldn't be true… Kiro was lying…  
No… Kiro couldn't lie…  
"… Are you… in love… or something?" Yu managed to ask.  
"Well… I… I am… I… don't really know about Strify though…"  
Yu didn't know what he was feeling at that moment. It was… Confusion. Anger. Jealousy…  
"So… What do you think?" Kiro asked carefully.  
He needed some sort of response here… Yu was just standing there, his face blank.  
"I… Well…" Yu didn't know what to say.  
"Do you think it's weird?" Kiro asked worried.  
Kiro could always make a fuss about things and start crying when he was sad. Yu knew that and didn't want Kiro to start crying. He just couldn't stand that now.  
"Whatever." Yu said shrugging. "Doesn't matter who you like. Boy, girl, it doesn't really matter."  
"But… It doesn't matter that it's Strify either?"  
Yu managed to let his voice sound a bit cheerful.  
"No, it doesn't matter."  
Kiro's face cleared up and he flung his arms around Yu.  
"Thanks, Yu! I'm so glad that you're not… angry or something."  
Yu patted Kiro on his shoulder and pushed him away gently.  
"It's fine…"  
There was a silence.  
"So, are you going out with us?" Yu asked, changing the subject.  
"No… I think I'm going to sleep early.. I'm really tired."  
"I see, you're just as boring as Shin-chan. Well, then I'm leaving. I have to get dressed and do my make-up…"  
"I'm not bo…!"  
"It's okay, Kiro." Yu said grinning, walking away. "Just joking."  
Kiro watched Yu walking away and sat down on the couch when Yu closed the door behind him.  
God… That felt awkward… And what a relief…  
Kiro closed his eyes and smiled.  
Strify had kissed him, Yu kind of approved and the concert had been amazing. The day… couldn't get any better…  
Kiro yawned and decided it was time to go to sleep.  
Tomorrow would probably be a busy day too… And maybe, if he fell asleep… Maybe Strify would be there, in his dreams.

Yu was standing in the hallway. He was thinking about what just happened.  
Kiro and Strify had kissed.  
Kiro was in love with Strify.  
Yu himself liked Strify.  
Yu thought that Strify liked him too.  
Kiro and Strify had kissed.  
Did Strify kiss Kiro?  
Yu sighed. Strify must have kissed Kiro. Kiro wouldn't just walk towards Strify and kiss him. He was way too shy for that.  
So… Strify liked Kiro? Not him?  
"Yu? What are you doing there?"  
Yu looked up and saw Romeo walking towards him.  
"… Nothing." Yu mumbled.  
"So, is Kiro coming?"  
"Nope. He's tired too." Yu replied.  
"So why are you standing here then? You're not even dressed properly. Not that I care about that…"  
"Yeah, I guess I should get dressed." Yu said grinning.  
"I'll wait for you downstairs." Romeo said. "I wanna talk to that girl at the counter. Did you see her? She's kind of cute…"  
Yu laughed and walked towards his own room.  
"Good luck, tiger."  
"Thanks! And hurry up! I'm not going to wait for you like, forever."  
"Give me ten minutes." Yu said, opening the door of his room.  
"You got it."

Okay… It took Yu a bit more than ten minutes. It didn't really matter though, cause Romeo was still talking to the counter girl.  
"You ready to go, Romeo?" Yu asked.  
"Definitely." Romeo said, "And Jane here is coming with us."  
Romeo looked at the girl, whose name was Jane apparently.  
Damn. There was a girl coming with them. It wouldn't be just a friends night out now.  
"Are you okay with that?" Romeo asked worried, when he saw the look on his friend's face.  
"Yeah, sure." Yu said, smiling at the girl named Jane. "Why not?

When Yu came back in the hotel, he was drunk.  
Romeo had been flirting and dancing with the girl, Jane, the whole night and he had been sitting at the bar drinking whiskey and other stuff while he was worrying about the whole Strify, Kiro thing.  
Yu managed to get upstairs and stood in the hallway for a while, looking at the doors around him. Damn. In these situations, he needed Romeo by his side. He wasn't there though, cause Romeo went home with the girl. The girl named… Named… Damn. He forgot her name.  
Yu walked around a bit and then stared at a door with the number 206 on it.  
This was Strify's room, he remembered.  
Yu suddenly started banging at the door.  
After a while, an annoyed voice sounded from the room.  
"Who is that? What the hell, it's five 'o clock in the morning! Are you insane?!"  
The door opened and Yu saw a very sleepy looking Strify in his underpants.  
"Yu? What are you doing here?" Strify asked, his expression changing immediately.  
Yu gripped Strify's shoulders and pushed him back into the room.  
"Yu? What are you doing?!"  
Yu closed the door and pushed Strify against a wall.  
"Yu? You smell like alcohol… Are you drunk?"  
"That doesn't matter." Yu said. He felt angry…  
"Just… Let me go. Okay?" Strify tried carefully.  
"No, Strify. I'm not letting you go. You're mine. You understand? Mine, and mine alone."  
Strify turned red.  
"Yu… What are you talking about?"  
"You kissed Kiro." Yu said angry. "You kissed the little blonde one."  
"I… I…"  
"You're mine." Yu said again.  
When Strify wanted to say something, Yu pulled Strify towards him and kissed him.  
Strify protested weakly and then gave in to the kiss.  
Yu kissed Strify aggressively but passionate. He pulled Strify as close to him as he could.  
Yu wanted Strify to know. He loved him.


	5. He loves me, he loves me not

**Hi readers, sorry that it took me so long to write a new chapter. Just been busy as always so I'm sorry. This time the chapter is a bit short but I felt that this was a good ending for this chapter.  
I hope you enjoy reading this!  
Lots of love,  
Tearsbehindthemask**

"Yu… I…"  
"Don't. Don't say anything."  
Strify was still stuck between Yu and the wall, he felt nervous. He never really knew what he could expect when Yu was drunk. It was a lie though if Strify would say he didn't like his position.  
"So… Are you going to hold me like this for the rest of the night?"  
Yu buried his face in Strify's hair and shrugged.  
"I was planning to hold you like for the rest of your live actually…" he mumbled.  
Strify closed his eyes and smiled at the idea.  
"I don't think I'll be able to stand here for that long though…" he said.  
Yu grinned and looked at Strify.  
"I don't think I won't even be able to stand here for another few minutes. I have to lie down…"  
When Yu turned around and started walking towards the bed, he dragged Strify with him.  
"Yu? Where… are we going?" Strify asked nervous, even though he already knew the answer.  
"To bed." Yu said simply, looking at Strify with a bit of a vague smile.  
Yu didn't really knew what he was doing anymore, the alcohol was flowing through his veins and taking over his brain. He just wanted to be with Strify for now.  
Yu pushed Strify on the bed.  
"Yu… What…"  
Yu silenced Strify with a kiss and his hands gently caressed Strify's chest. Slowly, Yu started to move his kisses. He kissed Strify's neck, his chest, lower and lower.  
"Yu… Wait… You're drunk… I…"  
Strify couldn't talk anymore when Yu's lips kissed a sensitive spot below his bellybutton and he moaned.  
"Yu…" Strify whispered.  
"I don't know what you feel... For me… But… I love you…" Yu said softly.  
Strify closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
Yu was distracted and he sat down on the bed, next to Strify.  
"Tell me, Strify." He whispered, playing with a strand of Strify's hair. "Tell me…"  
"Yu… I…"  
"It's okay if you don't love me. You're probably in love with Kiro… I can understand that… Really… But it's just…. That I really love you…"  
"Yu, I… I just don't know it anymore… I'm so confused about everything… I…" Strify turned around and looked at Yu. "I think I do love you. But I think I love Kiro too… I don't understand what I'm feeling anymore…"  
Yu sighed and lay down on the bed.  
"I guess, I expected this." he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Rejection." Yu answered with a sigh.  
"It isn't rejection, you know." Strify said, getting himself into a sitting position. "I just… I'm not sure about my feelings yet… You understand?"  
Yu maneuvered his arm around Strify and pulled him closer, against his chest.  
"So how long will I have to wait?" Yu asked, brushing his lips past Strify's.  
"I… I don't know yet." Strify whispered, a bit breathless.  
"I will wait." Yu said nodding. "I will wait."  
Strify looked at Yu and smiled. Yu still had a bit of a dazed look in his eyes because of the alcohol and Strify thought that he looked absolutely adorable right now.  
"I like you, Yu." Strify said smiling.  
Yu smiled to and pulled Strify a little closer again.  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Yu asked.  
Strify turned red and didn't know what to say.  
Yu had apparently felt his discomfort and said: "Just sleeping. I just want to hold you a little bit longer."  
Strify nodded. "I think that's okay…"

Love can't always be expressed in words. Sometimes, the warmth of the one you love is more than enough. Just holding each other that night, being there, was an expression of love for both of them.


	6. Sunglasses again

**Hi readers! I'm so sorry that you had to wait for so long until I finally finished a new chapter! T-T  
I can't make any of my deadlines, why would that be? (maybe it's because of my addiction to anime, books, singing and lately gaming? Oh… yeah… That could be possible…) Ah well, next time I need to finish a chapter in less time than this. It should be possible!  
Enjoy reading!**

Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask

Strify woke up feeling warm and cozy. His head rested against something warm and muscular.  
It was Yu's chest of course, Strify realized with a smile.  
"Are you awake?" Strify whispered because he couldn't see Yu's face from his position.  
Yu muttered something unintelligible and Strify smiled again. Yu wasn't awake obviously.  
Strify took a deep breath and felt really comfortable, one of Yu's arms around him.  
I could stay here a little longer. Strify thought while snuggling a bit closer.  
Yu stirred in his sleep and his arms held Strify closer.  
Oh damn. Now Strify wouldn't be able to sneak out without waking Yu.  
Ah well, no use to worry about it right now. Strify closed his eyes and drifted away in a peaceful dream.  
When Strify woke up, Yu was gone.  
"What the…" Strify muttered.  
He scratched his head and took a look around.  
Except from the stirred sheets next to Strify there wasn't any proof that Yu had been there.  
Was it just a dream?  
Strify was certain it hadn't been a dream. He could still smell Yu's perfume and a faint scent of alcohol and cigarettes.  
So why did Yu leave him here alone?  
Strify looked at the clock on his bedside table.  
11.45  
The clock's red digits had captured Strify's gaze.  
…11.45… The numbers seemed important to Strify. But did the numbers have any meaning at all?  
Strify looked at the door when he heard a loud knock.  
"Strify?"  
It was Kiro's voice.  
Strify felt his cheeks burning when he got out of bed and answered "Yes?"  
"Oh Strify, thank God you're awake! We've got to go!" Kiro's voice sounded panicked.  
"And what is it today?" Strify muttered annoyed, opening the door and looking directly at Kiro's perfectly made-up face.  
"We've got a plane to catch, Strify!" Kiro said, looking shocked by the fact that Strify was still walking around in his underwear.  
"A plane…? …Oh goddammit." Strify hit himself on the forehead and panicked. "What time do we have to leave?"  
"Well, we wanted to leave for the airport now, but since you're not dressed yet… You've got about five minutes to get your things."  
"Damn!" Strify shouted and he ran back into his room, grabbing the clothes that he had worn yesterday and trying to remember where he had left his sunglasses.  
"Can I help you packing?" Kiro asked, walking into the room, looking around.  
"Eh…" Strify stopped trying to put on his pants (Yes, that was indeed difficult, trying to put on skinny jeans while he was in a hurry) and saw clothing, a few magazines and make-up scattered in his room.  
"Could you put my stuff in my suitcase, Kiro?"  
Kiro smiled and nodded. "And could you get dressed?" he then asked teasing.  
"I thought you'd rather see me naked." Strify said with a twinkling in his eyes, "But I'll get dressed. Thanks for helping Kiro."  
"No problem." Kiro said smiling.  
Kiro started gathering Strify's stuff and throwing it in his suitcase while Strify put on the rest of his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, looking for his sunglasses.  
God. Strify had looked absolutely gorgeous when he had opened the door in his underwear…  
Kiro felt his cheeks burning and went back to throwing stuff in the suitcase. He noticed that Strify's make-up was probably more expensive than his own. Maybe he could borrow some of it for the next photo shoot… No, that wasn't important now.  
"Strify are you ready to go?" Kiro called, while closing Strify's suitcase.  
"Yes, I'm ready to go!" Strify called back from the bathroom.  
A few seconds later Strify appeared with his clothes and sunglasses on.  
He stopped in front of Kiro and smiled sadly.  
"Why do I always leave wearing sunglasses these days?"  
"You need to remember our appointments, Strify. Maybe you need a personal assistant." Kiro added teasing.  
Strify smiled. "Maybe I do."  
Strify took the suitcase with him and the guys walked out of the room.  
"Are the others ready to go yet?" Strify asked, looking around in the empty hallway.  
"They're already waiting in the cars." Kiro said, checking what time it was on his cell phone.

When the elevator's doors opened, Strify and Kiro hurried outside.  
The girl at the counter started to say goodbye to the guests that came out of the elevator with a suitcase but was ignored by the two guys that were running like they were being chased by the devil himself.  
… If these two were actually guys. She then thought a bit confused. At least one of the two guests could've been a girl… But how rude to just leave like that…  
Ah well, it didn't matter. Jane pondered smiling. At least Romeo had said goodbye in an unforgettable way…

Strify and Kiro jumped in one of the two shining black cars that were waiting in front of the hotel while the driver took Strify's suitcase and disappeared to put it away in the trunk.  
Shin looked up when Strify sat down next to him in the back seat while Kiro had taken place on the passenger seat.  
"Rough night?" Shin asked Strify, meaning him wearing sunglasses.  
"No. Not really." Strify said, a bit hesitating.  
Shin looked at Strify for a while and shrugged.  
"So you didn't go out with Yu and Romeo either?"  
Strify looked at Shin and shook his head. "No, I didn't feel like going out." he mumbled.  
Nobody had asked him to come anyway, Strify now recalled.  
"Me neither." Shin said smiling, and he turned his head to look out of the window.  
Kiro smiled when their driver, a good looking muscular guy in uniform, sat down in the driver's seat and nodded.  
"So you're Cinema bizarre, right?" the guy asked Kiro with a friendly smile.  
"Well, we're half of it." Kiro said joking.  
Strify raised his eyebrows when he saw that Kiro was almost flirting with the driver. Kiro was supposed to like him right?  
… But why should he worry about this? There was no need to, right? Kiro could do whatever he want… Right?  
Kiro suddenly remembered that Strify was sitting in the same car. He politely ended the conversation between him and the driver and turned his head to stare out of the window. Not that he really saw anything, but maybe it would discourage the driver to keep talking.  
And indeed, the driver started the engine and drove away, following the tracks of Romeo and Yu's car.

Yu's head ached. He stared at the cars passing by and rubbed his temples.  
"You drank too much last night, didn't you?" Romeo asked worried, looking at the pale face of his friend.  
"Guess I did." Yu answered shrugging, pretending that he didn't feel as much pain as he actually did.  
The pain wasn't just his hangover though. His heart ached too.  
"Why did you drink that much? Usually you don't get drunk, whatever the occasion."  
Yu sighed. "I was bored, cause you were with that girl… That girl… Uhm…"  
"Jane." Romeo said, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah. Jane. How suitable. Jane. Hypnotized by Jane."  
Yu sighed, he didn't even care that he had forgotten a name so easy to remember.  
"I know that's not all that was bothering you." Romeo said, raising his eyebrows. "When I take a girl out, you usually find your own within an hour. So what's really bothering you?"  
Yu sighed. Too bad he could never fool his best friend.  
"It's quite… weird. And complicated." Yu started.  
"Just tell me." Romeo said smiling, "That's what friends are for."  
Yu felt encouraged and smiled a bit too.  
"Okay… I'll tell you…"


	7. Love in the Sky

… **After a really, really, really long time, I took a look at this story again and reread everything. (I must say I'm ashamed of the numerous grammar and spelling mistakes xD) Anyway, I noticed that Strify often wears nothing but his underwear in this story (am I fantasising about Strify in underwear that much? xD). Yeah… never mind that:p Enjoy reading! xxx  
Oh dear, this chapter turned out to be a really long chapter as well;P My apologies! **

"So… You're in love?"  
Romeo showed Yu an understanding 'I-don't-mind-that-you're-in-love-with-our-lead-singer-even-though-you're-both-guys' look and Yu couldn't help but laugh.  
"I guess so, I'm not sure."  
"What do you mean, you're not sure? You can't stop thinking about Strify, got drunk because of that, ended up in Strify's bed and now you're not sure whether you're in love with him or not?"  
Romeo punched Yu on the shoulder and smiled at him.  
"Just be honest with me, dude." he said. "We're best buds!"  
Yu nodded and laughed.  
"I'm in love, Yu!" he said, relief flooding him as he admitted it. "I'm in love with Strify."  
"Amen, bro!" Romeo laughed.  
"So… What am I going to do now?" Yu asked, suddenly serious again.  
"I think that's up to you, Yu." Romeo answered. "Does Strify know about it?"  
"… Yeah…"  
"Do you want to make him yours?" Romeo asked, unable to keep the grin off his face.  
"Romeo, what the fuck?!" Yu yelled annoyed.  
"What? It's the same thing I'd ask about any of your love interests."  
"I… I think I do… want to make him mine… I can't stand anyone else being around him like that…"  
"Like what?" Romeo asked, his eyebrows knitted together.  
"I… I think Kiro is in love with Strify as well." Yu said, unable to hide his annoyance.  
"What?" Romeo cried in disbelief, "Are you serious?"  
"I wish I could tell you that was a joke. I'm serious."  
"Jesus… Am I the only one not in love with the lead singer?"  
Romeo sighed and leaned back in his seat, he glanced at his best friend and saw that he was having a hard time worrying about this.  
"So… What do you think?" Romeo asked after a long silence.  
"About what?"  
"Well… Does Strify like Kiro or does he like you?"  
For a moment the question filled the air around with tension. Yu sighed.  
"I don't know, Romeo." he muttered. "I really don't know… I think Strify likes me, I'm not sure of course, but I think he likes me… Too bad he likes Kiro as well…"  
"Why are you so sure about that?" Romeo asked, confused.  
"I just… I just got that vibe from him."  
"So… are you willing to compete against Kiro and risk the future of the band for Strify? Cause it might end up like that, bro."  
Yu looked up at Romeo and saw genuine concern in his eyes.  
"I don't know if I want that. I want Strify, but I don't want to ruin things for the rest of you."  
Romeo smiled a sad smile, there was no joy in his eyes.  
"If you're not sure about this, you'll have to shut up and get over this. If you are sure, go for it."  
Yu didn't say anything. Romeo had a way of saying things that made everything seem so simple.  
"I'm going to talk to him."  
"That's Yu talking again, all right!" Romeo said grinning. "Should I talk to Kiro about how serious he is about Strify?"  
Yu watched some cars passing by as they waited for the traffic light to turn green and sighed.  
"I guess that's a good idea. I don't like it, but it'd be best if we knew about Kiro's intentions as well."

Catching their breath as they walked through the isle of the big plane, the boys quarrelled about which seat they wanted to take.  
"I want the window seat this time!"  
Kiro crossed his arms, waiting the others to tell him otherwise.  
"Okay, okay, Kiro gets the window seat." Shin mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Which seats are left?"  
Strify stared at the tickets and noticed that their seats were spread throughout the airplane.  
"Let's see… There's one seat next to Kiro's…"  
"I'll take that one!" Romeo volunteered happily.  
Yu felt like a facepalm would be in order here, but repressed the urge to do so. Romeo was always so subtle.  
"O…kay…" Strify raised his eyebrows and gave Kiro and Romeo their tickets. They disappeared to their seats, leaving just three of them blocking the aisle.  
"There's… one seat over there…"  
"I'll take that." Shin said, snatching the ticket from Strify's hands. "I need to catch up on my sleep."  
Watching Shin walk away, Yu shrugged.  
"That leaves the two of us then, where are we going?"  
Strify walked all the way to the back of the plane where there were two vacant seats.  
Yu gestured Strify to sit down first and then took the seat next to him. They sat in silence for a while.

"So… I'm sorry about what happened last night."  
Strify looked at his feet and mumbled something like: "There's no need to apologise for that…"  
"Yeah, yeah there is. I'm sorry for barging in on you while I was drunk. I shouldn't have bothered you like that."  
"It's okay." Strify said, a smile cracking on his face, "If you have to apologise, apologise for leaving me by myself in the morning without waking me up."  
Yu's face turned red and his embarrassment was clearly visible.  
"I'm so sorry! It's just… You looked so tired and sweet while you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up! … I'm sorry."  
"You'd better be. We almost missed our plane because of that." Strify said teasingly.  
"But, Strify... even though I was drunk… I was telling the truth."  
Strify looked up at Yu and their eyes locked for some time.  
"I really do love you."  
There was a silence in which Yu stared at Strify, waiting for some kind of response. Strify looked away as if he didn't know what to say or do now.  
Yu decided it'd be best to not press the matter any further and focused on the blonde stewardess who was demonstrating how to use the oxygen masks.

"Sooooo, Kiro."  
"…What?"  
Kiro looked at Romeo suspiciously, wondering why he was using that inquiring tone of his all of a sudden.  
"I've heard some rumours about you and Strify…"  
BAM.  
Romeo always cut right to the chase.  
"What? Who… What are you talking about?"  
Romeo smiled at Kiro's obvious discomfort and winked at him mischievously.  
"You know what I'm talking about, Kiro. No need to beat around the bush. I know about it."  
Kiro swallowed hard and seemed to be thinking about a way to avoid the topic.  
"It's no use, Kiro. Tell me."  
Kiro shrugged and mumbled: "What do you want to know?"  
"How about you tell me about the kiss first?"  
"Damn you, Yu…"  
Romeo smiled and kept looking at Kiro intently.  
"Okay, okay. The day of the interview, Strify kissed me."  
"Strify kissed you?"  
"Yeah…"  
Kiro blushed as Romeo rubbed his chin and looked at him pensively.  
"And how did you react?"  
"Well… I… I kissed him back of course. It was so different compared to our stage kisses…"  
"Do you think you're in love with Strify?"  
Kiro's cheeks turned scarlet and after a while he shrugged.  
"I really like him…" he mumbled at last.  
"This is really important, Kiro."  
Romeo's eyes were almost desperate as he looked at the blond sitting next to him.  
"I know you fall for people real easily, but your crushes are over pretty soon as well."  
Kiro felt confused and clenched his fists in frustration.  
"How am I supposed to know, Romeo? I just know that I'm attracted to him and… Why do you even care?! Can't you just leave me alone?"  
Romeo sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Yu is in love with Strify." he muttered.  
"Say what?!"  
Kiro stared wide-eyed at the puddle of desperation that was Romeo in the chair next to him.  
"Yu is in love with Strify." Romeo said, a little bit louder but still discreet.  
"Yu is gay?!"  
Kiro's exclamation had caused several passengers to stare at the duo and Romeo smiled his: I-don't-know-what's-gotten-into-this-guy, as-a-matter-of-fact-I-don't-even-know-him-smile.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, people returned to their own business and Romeo rolled his eyes at Kiro.  
"Thanks for that."  
"I'm so sorry!" Kiro squealed, hiding his face in his hands.  
"Okay, forget about that. I don't know if Yu is gay. I don't really think so. The only thing I do know is that he is seriously in love with Strify and he worries about whatever is going on between Strify and you."  
Kiro was silent for a while and stared out of the small airplane window.  
"I don't think anything is going on between Strify and me."  
Romeo couldn't help but noticing a hint of sadness in Kiro's voice.  
"I've never heard you say anything about Yu being seriously in love…"  
"That's because he's never been seriously in love with anyone. At least, not as far as I know."  
They sat in silence as the pilot announced they were ready for take-off.  
"So... Does Strify like Yu?"  
Romeo thought about it for a moment. Did Strify actually like Yu?  
"I think he does." Romeo said, surprising himself by speaking these words aloud.  
The plane shook as it made its way to the sky and Kiro tried to progress what Romeo just told him.  
"I don't think Yu has ever been in love." Kiro suddenly whispered, more to himself than to Romeo.  
"Me neither."  
"So, the real reason you're interrogating me and telling me this is because you want me to step back? To move aside to let Yu have Strify all to himself?"  
A young businesswomen walked past the boys and Romeo took a minute appreciate her beautiful legs as she walked towards the bathrooms.  
"Romeo?" Kiro poked Romeo in annoyance and Romeo looked at him intently.  
"No." he said.  
"No, what?"  
Kiro furrowed his brow as Romeo sighed and swept back his hair.  
"I'm not here to make you leave Strify alone. I was just wondering what was going on, that's all." Romeo bit his thumb and stared at the ceiling, "Yu, Strify, you, you're all friends of mine and I was curious about where this love triangle was going. I have to admit that Yu telling me he was in love with Strify kind of shocked me as well… And yeah, I was at least hoping that Yu's first crush would work out."  
"This is so messed up."  
Kiro kicked the seat in front of him causing the occupant of that particular seat to give Kiro the evil eye. Making himself as small as possible, hoping to somehow gain the power of invisibility, Kiro muttered some kind of excuse.  
Romeo burst into laughter as the other passenger had disappeared from his sight again.  
"Oh Kiro, you're hilarious." he exclaimed, nearly choking himself by laughing so hard.  
Kiro wanted to give a sharp reply but wasn't able to say anything as he joined Romeo's contagious laughter.

When the boys were finally able to control themselves, Kiro shook his head, still smiling.  
"I'd like to see Yu try to keep Strify for himself."  
Romeo blinked in confusion and Kiro added:  
"I think we should give them a chance. I don't like the idea of not being able to date Strify myself, but since Yu is certain about his feelings and I am not… I think I should step back."  
"You don't have to do this, you know…" Romeo whispered in disbelief.  
"Yes, I do. They'd be good for each other."  
Kiro smiled sadly and Romeo flung his arms around the blond.  
"You're amazing, you're the most kind-hearted person I've ever met, you know that?"  
"Thanks." Kiro said, the smile on his face almost audible. "But if Yu's not good to Strify, he'll be in serious trouble."  
Romeo looked at Kiro, who was still smiling, and wasn't sure whether he should laugh or worry about Yu's future. He decided to do neither.  
"I think I'd better go talk to Yu."  
Kiro smirked and shook his head. "Not necessarily."  
Kiro unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, searching the plane for Yu and Strify. When he noticed them he glanced mischievously at Romeo and yelled:  
"Hey, Yu!"  
Yu and Strify turned their heads as they awkwardly looked at Kiro.  
"What is it?" Yu yelled back, his brow furrowed worriedly.  
"Good luck!"  
Yu's face showed confusion at first but then turned into an expression of utter joy.  
"Thanks man! You're the best!"  
Kiro smiled sweetly and then added with in a threatening tone:  
"Just don't try anything funny! I'm keeping my eye on you!"  
Yu laughed as Strify's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe and yelled:  
"You got it, boss!"  
Everyone in the plane looked at each other, confused as hell, unable to understand what had just happened here.

Kiro sank back into his chair and grinned contently.  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
Kiro giggled and shrugged secretively.  
"I've been texting with an old friend from Berlin a lot lately…"  
Romeo shook his head and chuckled. "You go, girl!"  
Kiro playfully slapped Romeo on his leg as Shin appeared in the aisle, his eyes sleepy and his expression one of complete confusion.  
"Can anybody explain what's going on back there?" he asked, pointing in the direction of Yu and Strify.  
"I don't know, Shin. What's going on?" Romeo asked innocently.  
Shin threw his hands in the air and exclaimed:  
"Yu is trying to make out with Strify while Strify keeps pushing him away, blushing like mad, muttering: 'we're on a plane, goddammit! Can't you just wait until we're alone!'. Something like that."  
"Well, they're probably a couple now." Kiro said, trying not to burst out laughing after Shin's statement. "And you could see this trip as a very premature honeymoon."  
"What, Yu and Strify?" Shin asked, looking from Kiro to Romeo in disbelief.  
"Yep. Yu and Strify." Romeo confirmed.  
"Wow…" Shin uttered, falling into silence.  
After a minute of awkward silence, Shin looked up at the other guys, smiling mischievously.  
"What is it?" Kiro asked, exchanging a 'what-the-hell-is-he-thinking-about' look with Romeo.  
"Yu and Strify." Shin chuckled, "I totally ship that."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Love is my Question and Conclusion**

"So, what do you think?"  
Strify opened his eyes as Yu stopped stroking his hair and tried to take in the amazing view around him.  
"It's beautiful!" Strify exclaimed, moving closer towards one of the big wheel's windows. "I can't believe we're actually here!"  
Yu smiled at Strify's excited face and gently pulled him back to his seat, wrapping his arms around the blond.  
"I still can't believe I'm here with you…" Yu whispered, brushing Strify's lips with his own.  
"You better believe it, cause -I'm- -not- -going- -anywhere-." Strify whispered back, enforcing his words by kissing Yu passionately after every word.

Pulling Strify even closer to his own body, Yu realised that he had never been this happy before. Strify had somehow completed him, and in the short time that they had spent together after their flight to this gorgeous city, he had had the time of his life.  
"I love you, Strify." Yu muttered, caressing Strify's beautiful face.  
Strify smiled and leaned into Yu's gentle touch.  
"I love you too… So much."  
Yu pushed his lips on Strify's and kissed him possessively, desire taking over his entire being.  
"If we weren't sitting in this tiny capsule, looking out over all of the lights in London, I'd make love to you right now." Yu whispered hoarsely, causing Strify to chuckle.  
"Then I'll hope the ride will be over soon so we can get back to our hotel. I can't have you undressing me in the London eye now, can I?"  
"I'd certainly like to do that." Yu replied smiling, tugging at Strify's t-shirt."  
"You can make love to me all night, once we get back to the hotel…" Strify whispered seductively, his hot breath on Yu's ear causing his desire to burn even hotter.  
"That's a promise." Yu said, a serious look on his face as he looked to the object of his passion; flaming eyes meeting flaming eyes.  
"It's a promise."


End file.
